


A New Routine

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ asks Luke to walk her to her car after work one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

JJ saw Luke packing up. The two were slowly getting to know each other and unlike Penelope, JJ liked him. He was a calm guy and he was a hard worker. After, the case with the fire and the kids the two had started talking more. 

“Hey, Luke?” She called out. He turned back to look at her. “Um, I know this might seem weird to ask, but could you walk me to my car? Usually, Hotch does, but he’s on mission on and Reid already went home and-”

Luke cuts her off, “Hey, it’s no probably JJ. Just give me a minute to get my stuff together.” JJ stood at his desk while she waited. “Okay, you ready?” 

“Yes.” The two walked to the elevator. 

While in the elevator Luke started asking her questions, “How long have you been scared of walking to your car alone?” 

“Um, a few years I guess.” JJ murmured. 

“Were you jumped in college or something?” JJ looks at him shocked, “That was a bit blunt I’ll admit and also very personal, sorry. I feel like I’m constantly walking on eggshells around you people. Also, I should have known better. You’re not a very open person.” 

JJ felt bad for him. “I was going home one night from work, it was about three years ago, and I stopped to make a call and that’s when it happened. I was kidnapped by terrorist.”

Luke laughed at first until he realized JJ hadn’t joined in. “Wait, you’re serious? How did you get involved with terrorist? You have the most normal life out of all of us.” 

JJ laughed a little at that. “I legally can’t say how, but I got myself into some trouble. Afterwards, I was tortured for  hours until the team finally found me. From that day on Hoth, Derek, or Spence has walked me to my car. I just feel safer.”

“Damn, I really thought you were the most normal and had the least amount of stuff happen to you.” The two got out of the elevator and started to head to JJ’s car. “You made me think that I could live a semi-normal life while doing this job. I mean you’re married and have two kids.” 

JJ smiled at him, “Sorry, to disappoint you.” 

“Next you’re going to tell me that Penelope’s been shot.” He joked.

“Um, yeah, about that. She actually was shot after a date with a crazy cop.” 

Luke looked shocked, “I’ve got a lot to learn don’t I?” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“But you’ll teach me because I’m walking you to your car now every night.” He stated.

“I can’t wait.”  


End file.
